


I want my ass to be chicken tender.

by atsuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Drunk Sehun, Fluff, Humour, Implied handjob, Jongin is the perfect boyfriend, M/M, Riding, chansoo is like barely mentionned, it's more of a footjob, kyungsoo isn't even named, make out, no but sehun is the cutest drunk alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuki/pseuds/atsuki
Summary: Getting one drunk Sehun home is a more difficult task that one would think.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	I want my ass to be chicken tender.

Jongin made it to the bar about fifteen minutes after Sehun had managed to call him despite his drunken (and possibly high) state, rambling about his best friend Chanyeol ditching him for a “liliputian who needs his eyebrows trimmed and an eye doctor.” The pout could be a hundred percent heard through the phone.

His boyfriend’s waiting for him not far from the entry of the bar, one hand on the wall, the other clutching his stomach, head hanging low.

“Sehunnie? Are you about to throw up?” He asks with concern.

Sehun lifts his head in the direction of the familiar voice, a grin spreading on his face.

“Jongin! You came!” He squeals. Jongin chuckles and closes the distance between them, circling his arm around Sehun’s waist to help him stand correctly. Sober Sehun would kill him for letting him stand with that kind of posture for so long.

“Of course I came. But Sehunnie, if you want to throw up, do it in a bathroom. This isn’t the place to do so, alright?”

“Nini, I don’t want to throw up!” Sehun says in a tone that implies Jongin just said the craziest thing ever. “There were a bunch of ants walking along the wall. They’re so cool. Like,” a pause, “teamwork. Like,” another pause, “they all carry their food and form this perfect system. They’re so cool. I think ants are the best.” He grips his stomach again, and Jongin realises he probably means to put his hand over his heart.

“Yes, yes they’re amazing. Let’s go home now?”

Sehun panics. “No!” Jongin is taken aback. “You have to watch the ants Jongin you have to watch them too!” He tries to fist Jongin’s unbelievably tight shirt, but to no avail. “Nini please I think the ants need to be watched otherwise someone will step over them, Nini please will you watch over them with me? Make sure they get to their colony safely? Please? Pretty please?”

Sehun genuinely looks so concerned for these ants, going all puppy eyed, jutting his bottom lip out, that Jongin wants to stay and watch those ants with him.

“Sehunnie, let’s think this through,” he knows there’s no logical thing he could say to make Sehun budge, so he opts for being as drunkenly logic as his boyfriend currently is, “the ants are naked. We can’t watch naked ants. It’s disrespectful.”

Sehun looks a bit hurt, pouting hard, but he seems to understand that yes, indeed the ants are naked and two grown human beings shouldn’t be watching ants working in that type of (non-existent) attire. With one last devastated look in the direction of the ants, he eventually nods and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and nuzzles his neck.

“Ok.” Comes a muffled reply.

“Good boy.” Jongin mumbles softly in his ear, tightly hugging his sweet and very cute boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly.

He tries to let go of Sehun so they can walk to his car but Sehun hugs him even tighter, making Jongin chuckle, that is until he hears a soft sniffle. Jongin melts at the sound. Sehun has always been a cute, clingy, emotional drunk.

“Sehunnie…” Jongin brings his hand to Sehun’s hair, gently scratching his nails on the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Don’t be sad okay? We have ants back home too? Right?”

Sehun lifts his head, “We do?” he asks, eyes shining with tears.

Jongin pecks him on the nose. “Yes we do, you remember the plants we keep on our balcony? Aren’t you always complaining about the multiple ants there?”

At this, Sehun’s face lights up like it never has before, “YES WE DOOOO!” he squeals before kissing Jongin full on the mouth, a way to thank him for being so so smart and solving his ant problem.

“Alright baby, let’s go home now?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sehun is still grinning.

They barely make it to the car alive, despite it being parked literally ten meters away.

Sehun almost slipped, dragging Jongin with him, he forgot about his ant problem being solved and almost went back to the previous ant spot before Jongin reminded him of the ants at home, and right before getting in the car Sehun refused to move before Jongin squeezed his ass “really really hard, like I want it RED Jongin” he said.

“Sehun, someone could see us.”

“So? That didn’t stop you yesterday when you jerked me off with your foot under the table at the restaurant.” Sehun huffs. He’s starting to slur.

“Sehunnie, if you get in the car, I’ll give you a blow job.” That’s a lie, but Jongin knows perfectly how his big baby is when he’s drunk. If he could just get him to sit in the car, he knows Sehun will pass out the moment his bottom touches the passenger seat.

Sehun seems to consider this option, but shakes his head. “No. I want you to squeeze my ass. Hard. So it will be super tender, soooo tender. And then,” he giggles, “I’ll ride you.” He takes Jongin’s hand, and Jongin lets him, momentarily distracted by the thought of Sehun riding him. Sehun guides Jongin’s hand to his ass, and pushes his boyfriend’s back against the car. He rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder and uses Jongin’s hand to massage his own ass.

“Jongiiiin,” he whines, “please squeeze it. I want a tender and soft ass. You like chicken tender, right? So do it.” He shakes his ass a bit and moans in Jongin’s neck when finally, Jongin squeezes his ass, groping it and massaging it.

“It’s chicken tenders baby.” Jongin remembers to correct Sehun.

“Yes,” he moans and places a soft kiss right under Jongin’s ear lobe, “my ass is chicken tender.”

“No Sehunnie,” Jongin can’t help but laugh, “chicken tender is not a type of tenderness. It’s a-“

“My ass is not tender?” He slurs towards the end of the sentence.

“That’s not what I meant I-“

“Squeeze it, I want it chicken tender so you can eat it too. Please.” He puts on his best good-boy-smile and Jongin lets the issue go, squeezing Sehun’s ass harder and eliciting a moan from his cute cute cute boyfriend.

Jongin kisses the top of Sehun’s head who looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes, before glancing at Jongin’s pillowy lips. Kissing him sounds like a good idea. A very good idea. Sehun has lips too, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

He kisses him. It feels like pressing your lips against marshmallows, but the marshmallows are moving too. Jongin’s lips are sooooo soft he can’t help but hum and sigh pleasantly. He has a tongue too, he remembers. Perfect. He licks Jongin’s bottom lip and Jongin decides to indulge him, opening his mouth and letting their tongues glide together, with both hands now squeezing that perfect round and supple flesh Sehun calls his ass.

Eventually, all this making out and attention makes Sehun’s brain even mushier than it was before and he passes out right here and there, in Jongin’s arms. Jongin just looks at him fondly, and low-key amused. He gives him a quick peck on the lips before gently placing him in the car.

They make it home safely and Jongin doesn’t want to wake his sleeping boyfriend up, so he decides to just carry him like a baby, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

He manages to take the lift and get inside their shared apartment, head for the bedroom and put Sehun to bed.

He undresses Sehun and uses a warm, wet towel to clean his sweaty body up, before picking clean boxers and putting them on his still sleeping sweetheart. He then takes the quickest shower of his life and falls asleep entangled with Sehun.

Despite Sehun’s probable headache, Jongin still wakes up to Sehun riding him, rousing him from sleep by whispering “please wake up and fuck me, please, please,” in his ear, panting his hot breath on his neck and matching his pleadings with the sound of his ass slapping on Jongin’s skin. 

They’re currently having breakfast after a fresh (and needed) shower, when Jongin decides to bring it up.

“So, do you want to watch the ants on the balcony today?”

Sehun throws his pancake to Jongin’s smirking face, “shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to finally start posting my work here. Comments and Kudos appreciated, my twitter @x_exols !


End file.
